Is That You Ahsoka?
by Jadewing47
Summary: (This story takes place after Ahsoka left the order) Anakin, Obi Wan, Rex and some clones are on a mission. Anakin finds Ahsoka, and in her shock she falls of a cliff ledge in her haste to get away. (She gets injured) Obi Wan is injured in battle, and they are forced to leave without Anakin and Ahsoka. Can Anakin save Ahsoka? How will they survive and cope with their emotions?
1. Chapter 1

Captain Rex stood, as still as a statue, guarding the campsite in the darkness.

His men, General Kenobi, General Skywalker, and himself had came to the separatist planet Rigerion, which had been build by separatists.

Their mission was to destroy the separatist base, and then return home.

The group had destroyed most of the droids, but still needed to search the planet for any last ones.

Then, the Republic would take over the planet and make sure it did not fall into the wrong hands.

Right now, they were resting.

But something, did not feel right.

Rex held his breath and listened.

Sure enough, there was the faint sound of footsteps in the distance.

At first Rex relaxed, thinking that it was only a Clone or one of the generals.

Then he realized it was coming from the North, and no camp was to the North, and no one was going to be strolling near the cliff in the dark.

Unless they did not want to be found.

Being as quiet as he could, which was easy since Rex had trained for this, Rex crept toward the sound of footsteps.

The footsteps stopped, but Rex continued in that direction.

He reached a small clearing, where a cloaked figure sat with it's back to Rex.

He thought it was eating something.

 _I should tell the generals._ Rex thought, and quickly but quietly crept away...


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi sat together quietly.

Anakin was trying to concentrate on something that had been bothering him since a couple of hours before.

He felt a familiar force signature, but whenever he tried to figure out what or who it was, it slipped away.

He was getting frustrated.

This thing or person did not want to be found.

"Uggghh!" Anakin groaned, shaking his head.

"What's wrong Anakin?" Obi Wan asked.

"I feel a familiar force signature, but I just can't figure out who or what it is. It's trying to hide itself from me, but obviously can't concentrate very well." Anakin replied.

"I feel it too. I'm afraid our little or big friend here does not want to be found."

"Do you think it's dangerous?"

Obi Wan did not get a chance to reply, because just then Rex burst into the tent.

"General!" He said, saluting and standing up straight.

Ankain and Obi Wan stood up.

"What is it Rex?" Anakin asked, not bothering with formalities.

"I heard a noise, so I went to investigate. There is a cloaked figure just North of here." Rex replied.

Anakin turned to Obi Wan.

"Perhaps this is our friend?" He asked.

"Perhaps." Obi Wan said thoughtfully.

"Let's check it out, gather up some men. Not too much, I don't sense danger, but be on guard. Let us handle, um, whatever it is ourselves first. But if it gets messy you can help." Anakin ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" Rex said, and hurried to folow the orders.

The small group traveled noiselessly North where Rex had seen this figure.

The Clones hid from view, as Anakin, Obi Wan, and Rex walked foreward.

The figure was deep in its emotions, not even sensing their presence.

"Who are you?" Rex asked.

If his helmet speakers had not made him sound like an ordinary Clone, maybe the figure would of reconized him...


	3. Chapter 3

The figure lept up, doing a triple flip in the air, landing with her left hand pointed back, feet apart, and right hand holding a green lightsaber just inches from Anakin's neak.

The jump had thrown her cloak off, and everyone reconized her.

Rex and Obi Wan stood, frozen in shock.

The Clones in the bushes stayed quiet, nor wanting to upseat General Skywalker because they knew what would happen.

Anakin too, stood frozen, his mouth open in shock, trembling slightly.

Is that really her standing in front of me?

The figure suddently noticed who she was standing in front off, and started to shake from fear.

Her lightsaber trembled in her hand before clattering to the ground and shutting off.

She began to shake her head slowly, then faster.

Anakin knew she was frightened, you could see it on her face even in the dark of night.

It hurt him.

But it was now or never.

He had to say something.

"Ahsoka?" He whispered, trying not to make his voice tremble.

She just stared, shaking her head.

He reached out his hand, to comfort her, but that just made her panic.

Then her hand darted out, lightsaber zipping into her hand, and she turned to run.

But in her haste to excape, she slipped, and to Anakin's horror, she slipped down the cliff ledge, her slender form disappearing.

"AHSOKA!" Anakin screamed.

Her hand was still visible, desperately holding on to the ledge...

Anakin rushed to it, but it slipped

Obi Wan and Anakin rushed forward.

Ahsoka had her lightsaber thrust through the rock wall.

A sheer look of utter terror plastered across her face as she hung there...


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka began to sway slightly, and she ignighted her twin shoto and thrust it into the wall too.

Anakin could only stand there, watching helplessly, frozen in shock and terror.

That really was his Ahsoka.

His padawan.

(formar padawan)

But the lightsabers alone could barely sustain Ahsoka's weight, especially with her swinging slightly.

She ripped one free, and stuck it in another spot.

She looked down.

She was SO high up.

Then, the wall began to crumble, and her shoto was ripped from it.

The impact threw more weight on her lightsaber that was still in the wall.

Ahsoka reached up, even with her shoto in her hand, she held her original lightsaber with both hands.

Then, the wall crumbled again, and her lightsaber tore free.

Ahsoka gave one terrified scream as she fell into the darkness below.

"NOOOOO!" Anakin yelled.

Without moments hesitation, he began to use the force to slowly lower himself down.

Obi Wan wanted to yell out to him, but knew it would break his concentration and cause him to fall also.

Suddently, blaster shots rang through.

Looks like the other battle droids found us instead.

The droids were outnumbered and quickly defeated, but one just got a lucky shot.

It hit Obi Wan in the arm.

He passed out quickly.

Rex looked at Obi Wan.

"He needs medical attention immediately!"

But they only had one ship.

Anakin was down trying to find Ahsoka.

Rex didn't like it, but they would have to leave without Anakin.

They would come back for him later,

And so they reluctantly took off, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka alone.

If she was even alive...


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin dropped the remaining 6 feet down to the floor.

He gave a small gasp as he saw Ahsoka, laying on the ground unconscious, her lightsabers still in her hands.

Rain was pouring off her body.

Anakin had not realized that it was raining.

He didn't really care.

She looked so small.

He knelt beside her, checking her pulse and listening to her unsteady breathing.

Then he gently took her lightsabers out of her hands, placing them on his belt.

Anakin picked Ahsoka up, and walked for a while untill he found a side of the cliff that he could walk up on, though carrying Ahsoka made it harder.

Hours had passed when he finally reached the campsite.

Anakin had felt through the force when and why they had left.

He didn't blame them.

But they did take the medical supplies.

He carrying Ahsoka to his tent, and laid her down near the fire.

Anakin layed down next to her, grasping her limp hand in his, and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin awoke about 3 hours later, and realized that the planet was still dark.

 _Must be some sepratist thing._

He put more wood in the fire, and checked the tents for food.

Anakin found some rolls, (you would call them vegetable spring rolls) and heated some by the fire.

A couple minutes later he had finished eating.

He heard a low moan, and rushed to Ahsoka's side.

"Ahsoka, please, please, please wake up!" He whispered.

Ahsoka's ocean blue eyes slowly opened.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin cried, squeezing her hand.

She coughed, and struggled to sit up, but screamed in pain and fell back down.

A couple seconds later, she squeezed his hand back.

 **Anakin's POV**

She gave me a look of sadness, pain, and defeat.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I was such a bad padawan. Please don't hate me." She whispered. I suddenly understood why she had been so afraid of me. She thought I hated her.

"No, no Snips. Now, don't tell anyone I said this, but it was the whole stupid counsels fault. NOT yours." I said, giving her a serious look.

She smiled weakly.

"Where are we? Why can't I get up." She asked.

I cringed. _Why can't I get up?_ Those words hurt me too.

I knew she was in pain.

"Were on Rigerion." I answered.

"And, you kinda fell off a cliff there."

She giggled.

"Sorry if I seam dull Ahsoka, but how in the world did you survive that?"

"I _tried_ to lessen my fall with the force, but broke my concentration." She replied.

Anakin chuckled.

Then, for a split second, a look of utter emotional pain flickered across his face, before it became serious and he asked; "Why are you here?".

Ahsoka, even though it had only been for a second, saw the look, and she felt guilty.

She shrugged, but instantly regretted doing so because pain ripped through her body, causing her to grit her teeth.

"Force." She managed to choke out.

"Oh, okay." Anakin said unconsciously, reaching for his former padawan that he cared for so much and taking her into his arms.

He layed her head in his lap and whispered, "Sleep little one, I'm here now."

Ahsoka smiled, she had never felt so safe and secure in Anakin's arms.

She liked it.

"Night Snips." He whispered.

A couple seconds later.

"Night Skyguy."


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin awoke from his dream, and have a small sigh.

It was a sad sigh.

Thats when he noticed that two arms were gripping him, gently, but securely in a hug.

Obi Wan was watching silently in the corner, smiling.

Anakin suddently realized who those arms belonged to.

"S-snips?" He whispered, unsure if this was another dream.

The pair of arms hugged him tighter, and she lifted her head slightly.

No, this wasn't a dream.

"I'm sorry master." She said softly.

Anakin gave Obi Wan a confused look.

"Yes Anakin, you have a padawan again." He said gently.

Waves of happiness washed over Anakin, and he hugged Ahsoka back, smiling as they both fell asleep again.

The End!

 **Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! I hope you like it!**

 **I'm going to be getting to work on my new story, The Mission, Wrong.**

 **I would love suggestions for my next story!**

 **May the force be with you!**

 **\- Ahsokatanomc**

 **:) ?**


End file.
